


Gear Shift

by HobbitatHogwarts



Series: Season 2: All the Different Ways We Could Have Gotten the Peggy/Daniel Kiss [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 2x05, Car Makeout, F/M, Injured Peggy, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitatHogwarts/pseuds/HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: "The glow from the streetlights pass over his face; his clenched jaw, the strong lines of his mouth, his sharp eyes focused on the road. Things go blurry again as Daniel turns to glance at her."Daniel drives Peggy home after her injury. Takes place in 2x05 "The Atomic Job."





	Gear Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but a necessary addition to the collection.

“Daniel, I insist you let me wait for Mr Jarvis.”

“Not a chance.”

Peggy sighs as Daniel helps her lower into the passenger seat of his car. As she swings her legs in, Daniel fiddles with the seat, reclining it so she can lean back.

“Daniel, honestly this is unnecessary-“

“Peggy, shut up and let me help you.” Peggy shuts her mouth with a clack at his tense voice. She begrudgingly lets him help her lean back into the seat. Daniel grabs his crutch, closing the passenger door gently. As soon as he can’t see her, Peggy lets herself groan in pain, nails digging into the palm of her hand for a small bit of relief. She regains her composure when Daniel loudly opens the driver seat door, but her nails stay imbedded in her palm, out of sight. Daniel does up his seatbelt and turns to look at her.

“Okay?” she nods, but she thinks he says it more for himself than for her sake. Daniel starts up the car and pulls out of Violet’s driveway. He does it smoothly, but even the slightest movement has Peggy digging her nails in harder, sweat beading at her hairline. Her vision goes blurry at the edges so she fixes on Daniel’s nose to keep awake. The glow from the streetlights pass over his face; his clenched jaw, the strong lines of his mouth, his sharp eyes focused on the road. Things go blurry again as Daniel turns to glance at her.

“What, do I have something funny on my face?” he asks.

“You’re beautiful.” she says, slurred, before she can stop herself.

“Jeez, what kind of drugs did Violet give you?” He’s trying to make a joke but she can hear the tenseness in his voice, see his knuckles go white as he clenches the steering wheel.

“None.” Peggy replies honestly. She’s aware enough to know the pain is making her open and vulnerable, but she can’t stop herself now. He turns to look at her, eyebrows raised. His jaw clenches again. “See, you’re like one of those greek marble statues in the museums. Beautiful.” she says again. Daniel turns to look at her fully, his eyes going soft, the muscle in his jaw relaxing. Peggy smiles warmly, and she can see everything clearly again.

The car hits a bump in the road, and Peggy goes flying. When she lands, unbelievable pain shoots through her. She doubles over, seeing white spots in her vision.

“Shit.” Daniel pulls the car over quickly, parking and unbuckling in one go. He leans over the gear shift towards her, hand coming to rub over her back. It feels wonderful, grounding her to earth. “Shit, shit, shit. Peg, are you okay?” she takes a few deep breaths before slowly sitting back up again.

“Ugh.” she groans. “I’m okay.”

“Shit, I’m sorry Peg.” Daniel says, shaking his head, worry in his eyes. His hand doesn’t stop rubbing small circles into her skin. He’s so close, she can feel his warm breath on her face. It sends a shiver through her. Peggy unconsciously unfurls her hand near the gear shift and Daniel looks down. His breathing stops short. “God Peg what did you do?” he pulls her hand up firmly. Her eyes focus in on her palm and Peggy sees the deep nail marks, the blood trickling from her hand. All of the sudden she feels the sting, the warmth of fresh blood on her skin that she didn’t before.

Daniel jumps into action, popping open the glove compartment. He digs around for a second before pulling out one of his ties. He holds her hand open in his as he wraps the tie around her hand firmly. She gasps at the tight knot he makes around her hand.

“There.” he says, gently holding her hand. “Make sure Jarvis sanitizes that before you go to sleep.” he adds. He looks up at her, sighing and shaking his head. A small strand of hair falls into his eyes. “When are you going to stop worrying me Peg?” he laughs but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Probably never.” she says, huffing a laugh. He smiles, meeting her eyes. Her visions goes blurry again, and her eyes focus in on Daniel’s mouth. She leans forward, hand still in his. Her mouth meets his gently, her lips fluttering against his. She pulls back, looking up at his closed eyes. Daniel rushes forward, lips hard and desperate against hers. His hand comes to roughly grip at her hair, pulling her closer. She laces her fingers in his and kisses back eagerly. His tongue comes to trace her bottom lip and she opens her mouth gladly. Her tongue meets his, and he groans. Daniel bites her lower lip gently, pulling her closer.

Peggy’s stomach brushes against the gear shift and she’s seeing white stars behind her closed eyes. She pulls back gasping, back hitting her seat hard. She clenches her eyes shut, breathing unsteady.

“Shit sorry.” Daniel pulls back, but Peggy holds tight to his hand, keeping him close. His hand grips hers back tightly, keeping her grounded to earth. When her breathing returns to normal, she opens her eyes and turns to look at him. “I got carried away.” Daniel says apologetically. 

“In any other circumstance, I’d be okay with that.” she groans in pain, and she sees his eyes go wide, the tips of his ears going red. She smiles, squeezing his hand. He squeezes lightly back, gazing at her like she’s the sun. He coughs, and starts up the car again, pulling back into the road. They sit in comfortable silence, Daniel’s hand laced in Peggy’s, resting on her thigh. Daniel turns to look at her with a dazzling look periodically, and her heart stutters.

Unfortunately they eventually pull into Howard’s driveway. Peggy can see Jarvis waiting for her with a wheelchair in the doorway. She doesn’t want to think and ponder about why Howard has a wheelchair lying around. Daniel pulls in front of the house, stopping the car. Peggy squeezes his hand, and he turns to look at her.

“Do you want to stay the night?” she asks. Daniel starts to sputter and Peggy laughs, hand tracing the back of his hand with her thumb. “Nothing like that, but I know I’d sleep better with you beside me.” she says, eyelashes fluttering. Daniel groans.

“As much as I’d love to, I should probably go settle a few things with Violet.” he says, placing a kiss to her hand. The look in his eyes doesn't leave any confusion for what he needs to settle. “I’ll come by in the morning though?”

“Okay.” she says, nodding. She pulls him gently towards her, leaning up for another kiss. His mouth meets hers gladly and he kisses her gently. As he pulls back, he places a kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight.” he says as Jarvis opens her door.

“Goodnight.” she says, unwillingly letting go of his hand. She turns to look at Mr Jarvis.

“Miss Carter. I’ve got your room all set up and a basin of hot water if you wanted a wash.”

“Thank you Mr Jarvis.” she says. He helps her into the wheelchair.

“Make sure you sanitize the wound in her hand Mr Jarvis.” Daniel calls from the car.

“Will do Chief Sousa.” Mr Jarvis waves at Daniel as he turns the wheelchair towards the house. She hears the car pull out of the driveway and the pain in her wound returns. As Jarvis pushes her up to the front door, Peggy can hear his mouth close and open a few times.

“Do you have something to say Mr Jarvis?” she asks curtly.

“Shall I set an extra place at breakfast for Chief Sousa tomorrow Miss Carter?” Jarvis sounds smug, and Peggy clenches her jaw.

“Yes, you better do Mr Jarvis.”

“Good.” and Peggy can hear the satisfied grin in her friends response.


End file.
